Queen of Hell
by LadyEvil21
Summary: After one and a half years on tour with her band Immortal Youth, Kathryn just wanted some downtime to heal her broken arm and reconnect with her fiance, The Rock; however, travelling with the WWE isn't as relaxing as she had hoped. Kat refuses to watch the Shield repeatedly maul Superstars. So the Queen of Hell decides to join forces with Mr. McMahon's WWE...but at what price?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Immortal Youth broke out onto the heavy metal scene right before they started high school; the unusual band—Kathryn, Connor, Carter, and Andy—became a dark sensation, and their music was head-banged to by all. Five years past, 11 albums made, and countless Grammies later, Kathryn and her band set off on the AROCKALYPSE tour, leaving behind their L.A. castle and U.S. empire. They spent a year and a half on a world tour with the hits of the 80's and 90's, including Bon Jovi, Motley Crue, Aerosmith, AC/DC, and REO Speedwagon.

Exhausted, sung-out, and scarred—scarred, not scared-Kat returns to America to find that Immortal Youth could finally be inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame of 2013. This nomination means everything to the young metalheads, and all they have to do is keep their #1 place in the music industry.

That means no bad press and definitely no drama; before they even land, the band decides to split up for a while to pursue individual interests and keep a low profile. As soon as the wheels touch the ground, Kat is off the plane to find her electrifying fiancé…Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, but Dwayne and Kathryn's relationship has been mostly long-distant, and the two can't seem to reconnect. Will she and Dwayne be able to stick together as she travels with him and the WWE for the next 5 months? Will she allow Vince McMahon to finally convince her to become partners with the E?

Find out what happens when the deadly Queen of Hell butts heads with the entity that is WWE.

**A/N- Though the summary seems to be focused around The Rock, the story really revolves around Kathryn and the Shield. This is my first fanfiction ever! I'm really excited, and I hope you like it!**


	2. Hell on High Heels

**A/N-** **Just a reminder, I own nothing but my own character Kathryn and my ideas. Every other recognizable person belongs to themselves...and Mr. McMahon. This chapter is mostly to get things started so the story will definitely pick up and become more heated. I hope to update at least twice a week so I hope you'll stick with me. This is my first story so be kind :) **

Chapter 1: Hell on High Heels

The Rock was surrounded on all sides but one. He looked toward the Titantron realizing he did have an escape from the beat down he was about to get, but his ego wouldn't let him just scamper away. Refocusing on the men around him, Dwayne realized if he could stay on his feet and avoid Reigns' spear, he might have a fighting chance; however, this pack of dogs, the Shield, had brought down even the giant Big Show. What he wouldn't do to have some back up. Dwayne glanced one more time to Dean Ambrose on his right and immediately regretted it. The guy had crazy eyes; he might actually be deranged. As the Shield was stepping through the ropes, Dwayne put down his Championship and looked over his shoulder one last time confirming that he was alone. Roman Reigns was on his left, Seth Rollins in front, and Dean Ambrose to his right.

Jerry and Michael had stopped commentating, and it took Dwayne a moment to realize that the hounds were circling him but not attacking. Dwayne started jumping up and down in the middle of the ring and shaking out his arms as he channeled The Rock; his eyes never wavering from whichever man was in front of him. The Rock slightly crouched and prepared himself to face the monsters that had terrorized the locker room for months now. The Shield gathered menacingly in front of him and were finally about to start their attack.

Just as he was about to brace himself for the impact of the Shield's first attack, The Rock heard the sweet sound of an engine's rev. He would have thought it was a hallucination had the crowd not fallen silent and stared in the direction of the Titantron. Dwayne straightened and half-turned to the Titantron. There, at the top of the ramp, was someone he couldn't have even prayed for.

The motorcycle was a pure chrome Harley, not unlike the Undertaker's, and the rider was dwarfed by the machine. Dwayne's brows knit together in confusion, and he fully turned, his back exposed to the Shield who seemed to be just as mesmerized as him. The rider, masked by a helmet, bobbed his head once toward Dwayne in acknowledgment, revved the engine once more, and sped toward the center of the ring. Dwayne gathered up his Championship and dove through the ropes, out of the path of the motorcyclist, but the Shield stood in the squared circle like a deer caught in headlights. As the motorcyclist was about to crash into the ring, he put his foot on the ground and twisted his bike so it was parallel to ground, then jumped the bike so it slid into the ring. The motor madman twisted himself upright so the bike was again on two wheels instead of its side. But instead of stopping the bike, the motorcyclist used its (the bike's) momentum to hurl it into the three members of the Shield, the rider sliding off the bike to stand in the ring while the motorcycle crashed into Seth, Dean, and Roman and trapped them between the ropes near the commentators' table.

Through all of this, Dwayne stood in shock. He seemed to have an idea of who this motor madman was, but he dismissed the notion as too hopeful…until he noticed the motorcyclist's attire. The whole crowd took in the motorcyclist with him. Tight leather pants and height seemed to indicate a she rather than a he. Two silver chains were attached to the right hip, and the black boots had a small heel. As Dwayne and the crowd's eyes travelled up her body, they noticed a zipped-up leather jacket with sharp spikes on the shoulder. The face was a mystery as the rider had yet to remove her helmet.

Slowly, she spun on her heels to face Dwayne, and began to pull off her helmet. Black curls fell from the helmet, and piercing honey eyes met Dwayne's. He nearly fainted. After almost two years, he was seeing this woman…no, this queen, and it was like seeing her for the first time again. Her gloved hands went to unzip the jacket and revealed a leopard-print corset that stopped an inch above her pants. Her tanned skin was in unique contrast with those eyes, those golden eyes.

She bent to pick up the discarded microphone, the one Dwayne had been using when he first came out to address Austin, Texas. She stood back up and glanced toward the fallen Shield, only now rousing from the impact of having a motorcycle hurled at them. She turned back to Dwayne and smirked, "Did ya miss me, babe?"


	3. Back in Black

Chapter 2 Back in Black

A/N- I only own my own character and ideas. Just so you know, I probably won't stick to the actual dates or places, but the storylines of the WWE will most likely stay the same. Also, for future reference, I would just like to imagine that Kathryn has starred in the "Legend of Korra" movie as Korra, a "Totally Spies" movie as Alex, and a "Kim Possible" movie as Shego. I know those are girly, little-kid movies, but I feel like since she's young, they'd be the only movies that she could actually be a good and realistic actress in.

"Did ya miss me, babe?"

Evidently, the crowd did. Whatever Dwayne's reaction was was drowned out by the sound of Austin, Texas. To the fans, it was as if the heavens had parted and their beloved queen had returned. Though most of the crowd were not typical metal heads, there wasn't a man, woman, or child who didn't know exactly who this girl standing before them was. This was the reigning, dominating Queen of Hell; the leader of Immortal Youth; the radical who had revitalized rock and roll and brought the Devil's music to a new generation.

Her appearance was atypical. For one, she was short, standing in at only 5'3. She was skinny, but there was no lack of curves. The Queen normally donned black, and she always had some type of chain wound around her body. Her naturally tanned skin set her apart from the pale, pasty musicians that normally dominated the metal industry. Perhaps, though, it was her eyes that really scared people. They were in such stark contrast to the rest of her; it was like looking into liquid magma, the intensity of her eyes was so strong. The color was the most unique golden color that almost seemed to spark when she was angered.

All these things are what first attracted Dwayne to her when they met on the set of her first movie, "The Legend of Korra". He had played Councilman Tarlok while she played the new Avatar. It was during the movie that Kathryn had showcased her athletic ability. Her build was lean, and she was a natural gymnast. What surprised Dwayne the most was her uncanny ability to predict her opponent's actions and effectively dodge and strike back with her own blows. Her agility made her a fierce competitor, but her size was her downfall. She weighed more than four times less than the world's strongest man Mark Henry. Kathryn was clever, though, and played up her fox-like qualities to dodge and avoid blows from larger opponents.

Dwayne, lost in his memories, finally refocused on the girl in front of him and gave her his most electrifying smile. Her smirk soon spread into an equally-bright smile as she gazed into Dwayne's eyes. He pulled himself back onto the apron and slid through the ropes, Championship on his right shoulder. He only took a few steps forward before Kat jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs and left arm around him. Her face was mere inches from him, and he quickly closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers.

The crowd watched on in amazement as if realizing for the first time that there was something between The Rock and the Queen of Hell. Cheers erupted from the crowd when the kiss showed no signs of stopping. The ring shook as the Shield seemed have recovered from the motorcycle incident and were standing. Dwayne glided away from the Puppies of Justice, Kathryn still in his arms, and slide between the top and middle rope, never once breaking contact with Kat. He stepped down from the apron, still holding Kathryn and his Championship, and began making his way back up the ramp.

By this time, the Shield had rallied, and Dean Ambrose was about to go charging after the Brahma Bull. Roman was barely able to keep a grip on Dean's arms while Seth blocked his sight from the reacquainted couple.

It was at the top of the ramp that the two broke off their embrace, and a goofy smile was plastered on both their faces. Dwayne gave Kat a quick peck before she dropped down to the ground, and the two turned to face the seething Shield. Now Seth too was trying to hold back Dean from behind so the sadistic leader had a clear view of the girl who ruined his delivery of justice for the night. Before she could stop herself—who am I kidding, she wouldn't even think to stop herself—Kathryn smirked at the leader, put her hand to her lips, and blew him an exaggerated kiss. Dean burst through the ropes and was halfway up the ramp before Seth and Roman, astonished by this girl's actions, caught up with him and dragged him over the barrier and through the crowd.

Kathryn looked up to Dwayne and smiled an innocent little smile, and Dwayne just shook his head, knowing full-well now that his fiancé was definitely back and better than ever.


	4. Love Me Forever

Chapter 3: Love Me Forever

**A/N- Sorry for the long absence. I've had a hard time putting pen to paper...or in this case, finger to key. Anyways, I hope I made up for it in this chapter. I hope you get a feeling of how Kat acts and how her relationship with Dwayne and other wrestlers are. Please tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character(s) and the plot. **

Dwayne led Kathryn through the thick black curtain that separated the chaos of the fans and the chaos of the Superstars; however, as soon as they were out of sight from the audience, Dwayne again swept Kathryn up into a tight embrace. This time, though, her feet landed on a steel chair, and she was able to stand in his bear hug. "I missed you," Kat murmured into his ear.

He softly nuzzled her neck before he tilted his head back and said, "I know." He lifted his hand to cup her cheek and repeated, "I know." The odd couple stood quietly in their embrace for a second, forgetting the mayhem around them. Balancing on the chair, Kat leaned back in order to take in all of Dwayne. It felt like forever since they had been with each other. After _Legend of Korra_, Dwayne had wanted to film _Fast and Furious 6_, and Kat had been offered two action-packed PG-rated movies. They were again separated when Kat got the opportunity to tour and Dwayne was offered yet another movie role and asked to host a TV show. A year and a half later, they stood reunited and love and passion and desire were radiating off their bodies.

Observing Kat for the first time, Dwayne instantly noticed something was amiss. She was only holding him with her left arm; her right was mysteriously pressed to her stomach. With her jacket covering it and all the adrenaline of seeing her, he hadn't noticed this before. He slowly unwound himself from the hug and gently pushed back her sleeve. He was shocked to see the hard blue cast that protected his fiancé's arm. His eyes shot up only to meet the top of Kathryn's head as she looked down and dug her toe into the chair like a guilty three-year-old. "Kathryn?" he began slowly, fingers pulling her chin up so she would meet his gaze.

"Heh. Heh. It's nothing, doll. Just a stage accident, I swear," Kat nervously replied to his unasked question. Before he could elicit the actual truth from her, he was roughly jerked back and came face-to-face with a very red, very angry Mr. McMahon. The chairman sputtered some incoherencies and began to wag his finger before his daughter and son-in-law pulled him AND Dwayne to the side to discuss what happened in the ring. Dwayne glanced back at Kathryn. Her head tilted up and eyebrows raised, but he shook his head motioning that he had everything under control. Kat watched the four whisper-yell and point fingers in the corner before turning away to look for her friends.

Her tour-mates were trying to fend off the fanatic wrestlers. Kat observed one triumvirate of shirtless, black-clad wrestlers-she assumed wrestlers since they were wearing spandex not leather-challenge Steven Tyler to a rock-off, claiming that they would rock his face. Kat shook her head when she noticed Tommy Lee flirting-and failing-with some scantily-clad women she identified as "Divas". She spied her own bandmate Connor also attempting to win over some ladies and stood shocked when he actually took out his phone and began entering what she assumed was a phone number. Andy was making a fool of himself, argumentatively poking a behemoth of a wrestler that had a black cap with a red "R" on it. Carter, she didn't expect to see among the wrestlers as he was only extroverted on stage with the fans or with other bassists.

Kat continued her 360-observation of the backstage area before stopping and realizing that she was being observed. Pale green met honey gold. Kat took in the man on the opposite side of the room, her eyes wandering over his tatted-up chest. He noticed her look-over and smirked, his lip ring shining in the light. Handsome but arrogant, Kat half-thought before biting her lip and returning a smirk of her own. Her eyes moved to the pudgy man at his side. This man's bulging eyes nearly popped out of his head when he noticed Kat looking at him. She openly chuckled before giving him her best feral grin that got her called hellish. She hopped down from the steel chair, intending to mozzy her way over to the green-eyed rogue and his pet walrus.

Before she could reach them, she was rushed by three men in riot gear. She stepped back to observe the three and recognized them as the men from the ring. What had those commentators called them? Dogs or something, no? Something about a shield? She inwardly shook her head; wrestling perplexed her.

Kat's eyes met the walrus' once more and she flirtatiously winked before refocusing on the men in front of her. They loomed over her by a foot or so, and their harsh looks told her they weren't exactly pleased with having a motorcycle hurled into them. She took another step away and flipped her hair over her shoulder. _Might as well use some southern charm to fix this mess_, she thought. "My! My!" Kat drawled loudly. "Aren't y'all a handsome groupa fellas? It's just been sooo long since I've seen so many men under the age of 50," Kat continued. She rested her hand on the skunk-haired man's arm and added, "And in such fine shape as well. It's enough to make a girl go wild." She gave them her most winning smile as if daring them to threaten an innocent, if atypical, southern belle.

"Do you know who we are?!" half-screamed one of the men. It was the one who had tried to charge Kat and Dwayne. "We are the Shield, and we will not be embarrassed by a ridiculous, pint-sized Hollywood diva who can't even wrestle!" he exclaimed.

"Can't wrestle?" Kat echoed. "It's not like it's that hard. I mean, y'all wrestle don't ya?" she answered sweetly, never dropping her smile.

"C'mon man. Let it go. She's just a kid," piped up the two-toned man. Though she didn't know these men, Kat already understood the group dynamics. It seemed the deranged one took on a leadership role, attempting to boss the others around. The wrestler with different colored hair provided the energy and fanaticism to the group. And the quiet one. Oh, he was the muscle alright…The familiar-looking muscle.

"Why Roman!" Kat turned to the muscular Samoan. "You weren't so quiet at the last family reunion." The other Shield members-yes, Kat was sure those commentators had called this group the Shield-turned to the quiet man astonished.

Roman shrugged off his stable mates' surprise and stoically replied to Kat, "Your hair is different."

Kat flipped her hair and flirted, "I'm glad you noticed. Hair is normally one shade of a color anyway. Not two." She was referring to her past hairdo that was a reversal of Kaitlyn's blond-brown combo. Kat gave the two-toned Shield member a sidelong glance, seeing if he had picked up on her unintentional insult. The man angrily brushed back his hair, proving that he was indeed insulted by her dig. It seemed he was about to change his mind and take the deranged man's side before he was cut off.

"Is that who I think it is?" called out a blond man in purple wrestling gear. "It is! It is! Someone I thought I'd never, and I mean NEVER NEVER NEVER EVER, see again."

"Fozzy-bear," Kat smiled. She walked toward Chris Jericho, deserting the Shield and brushing aside the unresolved conflict. She had known Chris for a while as the heavy metal community was a close-knit family. Before she could join Chris, she was swept up and crushed into a monster of a hug. Tilting her head back, Kathryn saw she was being squished by her _Psych_ co-star Big Show.

Kat laughed and realized Andy wouldn't be alone in the WWE. Although Kathryn was here to reunite with Dwayne, the rest of Immortal Youth was checking out the WWE. Andy, her guitarist, had decided that only wrestling could prove his manhood, and Mr. McMahon had offered him an ongoing guest host/wrestler position. Carter was starting on the Comicon circuit, but he'd also be hitting up some local bars to find some new musicians. Connor, the drummer, was heading back to Hollywood to make some TV appearances and hold down the fort. Kat, the group had decided, would have no set job as wedding-planning and healing took a Herculean effort. Kathryn explained as much to Jericho and Show, and her two friends were excited to be seeing more of the Queen.

"How many months are you traveling with us?" asked Chris.

"Well, I reckon I'll be with y'all as long as Dwayne is. I'm here for him." She paused before continuing, "...and Andy, I suppose."

"That's right," Big Show said. "You guys haven't been apart for years." Turning to Chris, he chuckled, "Even when we were filming for a week or two, at least one of those boys were on set."

"I personally don't know if I really want you here," Chris humorously stated. Before Big Show could punch him, Kat slid between the two and asked why. "Well, I have a feeling you're gonna stir up quite a bit of trouble around here."

Kat laughed and held up her hands in surrender. "No promises," she laughed out.

* * *

Dwayne and Kat waltzed hand-in-hand through the hotel lobby, leaning on and facing each other as if sharing an unbroken, intimate moment. Feeling eyes on her, Kat looked to her right and found Dean Ambrose-Dwayne explained what the Shield was on the way to the hotel-staring daggers into her. She merely raised an eyebrow before looking back towards Dwayne and smiling. Nothing could break the bubble of joy and love that surrounded the two Hollywood stars. In the elevator, it took an amazing amount of willpower for the two keep their clothes on. Giggling and cuddling all the way to the hotel room, all thoughts of the Shield and the WWE were forgotten as Dwayne and Kat tumbled into bed for a long night of romance and passion.


	5. Crazy Train

**A/N- This is probably the fastest I've ever turned out a chapter, but I couldn't let myself go to bed until it was finished. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I only own what I own ;)**

Chapter 4: Crazy Train

It was around 7 pm when Kathryn and Dwayne walked into the Las Vegas arena for Raw Roulette. They had spent the last two weeks together travelling between Raw and Smackdown tapings and filming for _Snitch_; both were worn out by the speed and energy needed to go between WWE and the movie, but they were grateful that they were together. The couple had decided to wait on the wedding preparations until Kat's cast came off in three weeks-they had already waited a year and a half to get married so a little while longer couldn't hurt…right?

Over the past two weeks, Andy had integrated quite nicely into the storylines as a partner to Team Hell No in their quest to end the Shield. Of course, no progress had been made, but Andy was convinced that his next encounter with the Shield would be _their_ last.

The famous couple made their way to catering where Dwayne deposited Kathryn at an empty table with a chaste kiss before heading toward his locker room to get dressed and go over his script for the night. Kathryn sat content, flipping through some 2012 magazines trying to catch up on all she had missed throughout that year. As Superstars and Divas trickled into catering, they made a wide berth around the starlet, unsure of how to treat the Rock's soon-to-be wife.

Finally, 3MB stumbled in and immediately focused on the oblivious "queen". They swarmed her, nearly knocking over the table as they sat. Pretending to be unaware, Kathryn nonchalantly turned a page of her magazine and feigned reading. Heath, sitting directly across from her, cleared his throat. Kat slowly drew her head up and away from the magazine and examined Drew on her right running a hand over her cast and Jinder on her left smelling her hair. Returning to her reading, Kat softly asked, "Can I help you?"

"You're not a rock star!" Heath threw at her.

"I'm not?" Kat replied, flipping another page as Drew began to incessantly poke her cheek.

"No! Ya know why? Because you can't sing, and you…you…you aren't wearing any leather!" Heath screamed at her, nearly flipping over the table as he stood. "I am a rock star! I am in a band-A 3-MAN BAND! What are you?! Some jean-wearing Hollywood wannabe?!" Kat looked down at her legs. He was right, she mused. She did have on some casual dark blue jeans and an unadorned long-sleeved black v-neck.

Looking up to Heath, Kat coolly replied, "I've always understood that you must be able to sing to be in a _respectable_ band, but I never knew that leather was also a factor of one's 'rock-stardom'." Heath looked at her incredulously as the other two members of 3MB continued their childish poking and prodding of the girl. "I have no way to gauge your singing ability and I doubt I'd be impressed; however, you're wearing ill-fitting spandex not leather so since I'm not a 'rock star'…" she trailed off with air quotes before scornfully continuing, "I highly doubt you are either."

Heath, nearly as red as his hair, slammed his palms on the table before stomping off. Jinder and Drew looked to Kathryn, who shrugged her shoulders in an uncaring dismissal and returned to reading, before following their spandex-wearing lead singer.

"I'm impressed," called over an oily voice. "Usually no one can get those guys to go away." The fat man took Drew's vacated seat on her right. "You must be really talented. I don't think we've been formally introduced; I'm Paul Heyman." He extended his hand to shake Kat's before lowering it when she lifted up her arm reminding him that she had a cast on. "Heh. Heh. Well…" he started.

"So Paul, is it? What do you do here in the WWE? Are you a wrestler?" Kat asked sweetly, knowing full well who Paul Heyman was and what he did. Dwayne made his dislike of Paul Heyman clear and had told Kat how slippery the seemingly jovial and laughable man was.

"Oh no no!" Paul chuckled. "I guess you could think of me as a manager."

"Really? And who or what do you manage?" Kat turned to Paul and leaned on the arm of her chair. Her body language relayed that she was relaxed as if she was just conversing with a friend, but her mind was anything but still. Inwardly, she was trying to gauge how much of a threat to Dwayne this man was. He had already interfered in Dwayne's promos and match for the Championship, and she didn't know if he or his _client_ wanted revenge. She might not be able to aid Dwayne in the ring, but she was damn good at reading people.

"Haha. The best in the world. CM Punk." Paul stated, moving his hands across some imaginary banner.

Kat raised her eyebrows as if waiting for more. When Paul continued to stare into his invisible banner as if mesmerized by it, Kat prodded, "Should I be impressed?"

Paul dropped his mesmerized façade and nearly spat at her, "Impressed?! Of course you should be impressed! No! You should be more than impressed! I'm talking about CM Punk. CM Punk! You're stupid if you're not-" Paul stopped, realizing what he had said.

Kat stared at him, not allowing her eyes to betray any hint of anger at being called stupid (though she wasn't really offended). "Are you saying I'm stupid, Paul?" she crooned.

Paul, turning red, managed to sputter out, "Oh God no! I would never! On my mother's grave, I would never call someone like you stupid. You must of heard me wrong, NOT that your ears are bad…" he trailed off defeated. "I uhh think I hear my name being called. I should go see what that's about," he managed to get out before standing abruptly. He kept muttering apologies as he backed away until he bumped into Ryback. Paul laughed nervously and scurried away, presumably to find his client in the locker rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dwayne was in hair and makeup laughing with the crew. He stopped mid-laugh when he saw Chris Jericho. "Chris!" he called.

The musician/wrestler trotted over to the movie star. "What can I do ya for, Rocky?" Chris chirped.

"I need a favor. I need you to keep Kathryn away from…" Chris spun his hands around, motioning for Dwayne to continue. Dwayne swallowed. "From Kane." Chris stared at Dwayne increduously.

"Why? Are you worried for Kathryn?...Oh! I got it. You're worried for Kane. I feel ya man. I mean, I doubt Kathryn's ever met anyone else from hell so there's no guessing how she'd react. Although, I'd think she'd be happy. It's probably lonely for her here on Earth…" Chris jokingly rambled on as he became lost in his own thoughts.

"The thing is…" Dwayne motioned for Chris to come closer before whispering, "The thing is that I'm afraid that she _would _ like him. I mean, Kane is her…type. Only God knows how I've been able to keep her away from him so far. Andy-supposedly-agrees with me and has been a big help, but neither of us can always be with Kathryn so I could really use you too."

"Rock, man, you're acting ridiculous. So what if they become friends? YOU are getting married to her," Chris pointed out.

"I know, but when my contract is up, I don't want her to have any more reason to stay than Andy and you and Big Show. I need a happy wife."

"Happy wife, happy life. I gotchu." Chris murmured. "Well, I'll do what I can, but no promises. I mean, they'll meet eventually…especially if Kathryn stays…"

"Let's just say that I have an agreement with Vince to make sure Kathryn has no reason to stay."

"Andy's here. You know she'll want to visit Andy, right?" Chris questioned.

Dwayne just smiled before closing his eyes and letting the lady finish his makeup. Chris walked away, unsure of what to think about Dwayne and what-if anything-he should tell to Kathryn.

* * *

Back in catering, Kathryn had just returned to lazing with her magazine when she was tapped sharply on the shoulder. Tired of being constantly interrupted by people she barely knew, Kat took a few seconds to compose herself before turning around. She turned only to be face-to-face with a set of crazy chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes?" Kat asked hesitantly. She glanced around the room only to find that all eyes were on her and this new girl.

"Hiiiii. I'm AJ. I'm a Diva here, and I just wanted to say that I am such a HUGE fan of yours. Like, I seriously love how wild and extreme and CRAZY you are." Before Kat could say thank you, AJ spun around her chair and gripped the arms, locking Kat in the seat. "But here, in the WWE, I'M the crazy girl. I'M the girl everyone talks about. I'M the one who everyone is afraid of. You're just a looooser passing on through." Kat leaned back into her chair, crossed her legs, and rested her arms on the sides, popping off AJ's hands.

"Is that so?" Kat smiled. Dwayne had told her that some of the Divas had started to do anything in order to get attention as their wrestling air-time had been cut. This must be one of them.

"Yes. That is so," hissed AJ.

Kat had dealt with girls who thought themselves better than her and had tried to "overthrow" her hold on the music industry. Wrestlers couldn't be much different, and Kat knew just what to say to provoke this poor girl. "Prove it."

AJ's eyes started to glow as she rushed to the center of the room looking for a target. Her eyes alit on Ryback. She grinned her now infamous crazy grin before skipping to the Human Wrecking Ball. Said man was chowing down on his eighth meal of the day. AJ pushed his tray off the table onto the floor and strung her legs through the chair to straddle him. She proceeded to do what she had already done to half of the locker room: she kissed him. Drawing it out, AJ stopped only when Ryback stood up. She grinned at him before hopping off and skipping back to the still-seated, unimpressed Kathryn. "Beat that."

Kat stood so she was eye-to-eye with AJ-the two were the same height though AJ was taller in her wrestling boots than Kathryn in her Toms. Kat merely smiled before moseying over toward her own prey. Every person in catering had their eyes on her, including the returning Paul Heyman with CM Punk in tow, as Kathryn made her way over to Dean Ambrose and the rest of the Shield. Still looking at AJ, Kat pushed out Dean's chair with her foot. The man sat back in his chair, clearly expecting a show. Eyes dancing, Kat grabbed his hair and-not too softly-pulled his head back so his neck was exposed. She looked back at AJ and bared her teeth in a twisted smile as she poured a thin line of white powder onto Dean's neck. Fingers still wrapped in Dean's hair, Kat bent her head and pushed in her nose with one finger and proceeded to snort the white powder.

The wrestlers present were silent as Kathryn straightened and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. AJ looked like she was about have a heart attack or attack someone…or kiss someone. Dean just turned his head as much as he could-Kat had yet to let go of his hair-to study the girl who had just snorted what seemed to be cocaine off of him. Kat grinned wickedly at Dean before turning to AJ and drawled, "Try and keep up, won't ya?"

Kat dropped her smile and threw a yellow packet on Dean's lap. She met eyes with Paul and Punk but gave no sign of acknowledgment. She spun around slowly and walked out of catering as Big E. and Dolph dragged away the screaming AJ. Dean, meanwhile, was grinning ear-to-ear as he examined the empty Splenda packet resting in his lap.

**A/N- Dwayne, Dwayne, Dwayne. What are you planning? I don't know myself, but it doesn't seem very nice. Anyways, you've been waiting a long time (four chapters) for the wrestling to begin so I think you'll be excited for the next chapter. I'm not promising any in-ring action, but I do love a good backstage fight.**


	6. Wind of Change

**A/N- Disclaimer: blah blah blah I just own my character and plot.**

Chapter 5: Wind of Change

"Ready babe?"

"Yeah. Lemme just find some shoes." Kat replied to Dwayne. His back was turned to her when she walked out. She leaned on her hand against the wall so that her dress was draped over her body. "Whadya think?"

Dwayne spun around, snapping his phone shut. "Holy…You look…My God…Wow…" Kat chuckled before walking toward her fiancé.

"You like?" she smirked, shimmying her arms. She was wearing a forest green floor-length dress that looked black unless lights were on it. And lights would be on the dress-and the couple-as they were attending the _Snitch_ premiere. The dress had thick straps to combat the risqué-ness of the deep "v" neckline. There was ruching along the waist, but otherwise the dress was unadorned. She sported some black pumps that were hidden beneath the dress which floored out at the bottom. She finished snapping on her diamond bracelet and matching watch.

"Haha. I do. I do." Dwayne swung around his soon-to-be bride before pressing a light kiss to her lips and adding, "Let's get going." Kat just giggled before lacing her arm through Dwayne's as the two made their way out the door and to another red carpet event, blissfully unaware of what was happening in Topeka, Kansas on Smackdown.

* * *

"You see…" Dean Ambrose preached to the Smackdown audience via the camera from the Shield's undisclosed location. "The Shield was formed to end injustice, and that is exactly what we will do. "

Seth grabbed the camera. "No one, and I mean no one," he laughed out. "Is above the justice we're willing to hand out. Not Ryback. Not John Cena. Hell, not even the Rock."

The camera focused on Roman. "And especially not some washed-up singer-turned-wrestler wannabe."

"Hahahaha," Dean grinned. Looking at his two partners, Dean smirked. "You know what boys? Justice came early this Valentine's Day…and it was brutal."

The camera dropped and focused on a wheezing Andy, curled up in the fetal position before flickering off to the audience's gasps.

* * *

On the red carpet, Dwayne attempted to hold his smile as he bent toward Kathryn. He held a kiss to her cheek and whispered, "Connor just texted me. He said something happened to Andy, and it's bad." The only sign Dwayne got to prove that his fiancé had heard him was slight squeeze of the hand.

Not dropping her smile, Kat replied, "How bad?"

"He…he was attacked."

"By fans?" Kat asked, changing her pose for the cameras so she was leaning away from Dwayne and showing off the dress.

Dwayne paused before answering. "By the Shield." Her grip tightened into a death-grip before loosening completely; she was clearly trying to control her anger and hold a fake smile at the same time. Dwayne studied his fiancé before murmuring, "Let's go. I'll see if we can rush a helicopter." Kat didn't respond, instead turning to strike another pose before the couple walked off.

* * *

"She's gonna blow. Show, I'm telling you. She's gonna go bat-shit crazy. No! No! She won't go AJ-crazy; she'll just go insane. We'll have to have her committed." Chris was pacing as he and Big Show were waiting for Kathryn's arrival. Connor and Carter had arrived a few minutes ago, but the two Superstars were more concerned for the lead singer's reaction. The boys might punch a wall, but Kathryn would punch a person.

Big Show leaned his head back against the wall trying to do some thinking. "Chris? I know Andy was partnering with Kane and Bryan to go against the Shield, but why would they attack _and_ injure the kid if he was gonna be part of their first official match on Raw? It doesn't make sense, and Creative is gonna be hard-pressed to find a fill-in that fits in the storyline…You don't think..."

Chris turned to stare at Big Show. "That Dwayne would get the Shield to injure Andy so Kat wouldn't want to visit WWE after Dwayne leaves?" Chris finished. Chris had told Big Show of Dwayne's strange plan to get the giant's opinion. "Yeah. Yeah, I do think that. I just don't understand why Dwayne feels that way."

Big Show rubbed his eyes and cursed. "He's hiding something."

"Something he thinks Kathryn will find out if she keeps travelling with the WWE," Chris muttered. The Superstars exchanged weary glances before looking out the glass doors to see one very angry Kathryn stalking towards them being trailed by Dwayne. Kat pushed through the doors giving no sign that she saw her friends and continued her rampage to find Andy.

"Kat! C'mon. Calm down. Don't do this!" Dwayne called to Kathryn, picking up the pace as he continued to chase after her. Big Show and Chris smiled at each other. That girl was determined, running in a designer dress and 5-inch heels. The two followed the couple, jogging to keep up.

Kat was storming through the hallways, pushing Superstars and Divas out of the way; Dwayne was trying to keep up. Chris and Big Show just followed the trail of fallen wrestlers at a slower pace to find Kat. Kat nearly fell forward when she reached the opening to catering, catching herself at the last second. "Trainers?" she growled out. Having never seen an irate Hollywood teenager, the Superstars present could only point her to Andy's location and sputter out directions. Kat said nothing, hiked up her dress, and continued her rampage through the hallways. Dwayne stumbled in a few moments after Kat had turned the corner, clearly out of breath. Chris and Big Show nearly tumbled over the man, not having enough time to stop. Heavily breathing and stooping over, Dwayne managed to get out, "Trainers?" The Superstars just nodded. "Goddamn." Dwayne, Chris, and Big Show-all out of breath now-just stumbled their way towards the medics without another word.

Two burly men blocked the door to the trainers' room. "Open it." Kat hissed out.

"Ma'am. We're not-"

Kat cut the man off. "Open the door, or I will shoot it open." They blanched and moved. Kat threw open the door, but seeing Andy lying on the medic's bed, shut it quietly. A trainer was about to approach her and ask her to leave when Andy called out her name. Kat tentatively moved to his side. She pushed his hair out the way softly, hissing when she saw the bruises. His lip was busted, he had a cut on his eyebrow, and a black eye was forming.

"I'm okay." Andy managed to gurgle out. He tried to smile, but his lip busted open again. Kat pulled a tissue from the container next to his bed and blotting the cut.

"I know you are doll. How bad is it?" she crooned softly.

At this point, the head trainer approached the two. He motioned for Kathryn to sit before saying, "It's what you see on the face, a couple bruised ribs, and a twisted ankle." Kat looked at Andy, who was refusing to meet her eyes. "No lasting damage, however, has been done to the arms." The man obviously thought that the entire band was here out of concern for Andy's ability to play; however, he was mistaken as that thought hadn't crossed not one of their minds.

Ignoring him, Kat directed her attention to Andy. Andy curled in a little bit, expecting to be torn apart. Instead, Kat kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. "I was so worried for you baby. We were all so worried." Andy-proving he was the "sensitive" one of the band-looked at Kat with tears in his eyes.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, Kathryn. They came out of nowhere and I-I-I fought back, but there were three of them and-and-and…"

Kat shushed him. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

She smiled sadly before getting up . Kat shut the door silently behind her. Carter and Connor were leaning against the wall across from the trainers' room. They rushed toward her, barraging her with questions of Andy's health. Kat reassured them before sending them in to sit with Andy. Kat took a few breaths before making her way back over to catering. After being denied access to the trainers' room, Dwayne, Chris, and Big Show had gathered in the eating place and were trying to rest in the chairs. They stood up when Kat walked in-all clearly worried. Dwayne smiled as he assumed the worst was over; Kathryn was not yelling or stomping or punching so her anger must of dissipated. Big Show and Chris knew better though. Her silence spoke volumes, and they just hoped the Shield had the brains to escape the arena.

"Oh good. We're all here." Vince McMahon, Stephanie, and Triple H entered the now-deserted catering area. The Superstars turned around warily, uneasy over the arrival of their bosses. Kat, on the other hand, had no hesitations about marching over to the Chairman. She pulled him down by his tie, twisting it in her hand to bring him closer; she walked him back until he was cornered against the wall.

"Don't even think for one moment that you'll come away from this in one piece-that your _company_ will come away in one piece. You promised, you promised, me that this _partnership _would benefit me, NOT harm my people. Dwayne might have put up with your manipulations, but I sure as hell won't." The Chairman kept pulling at his tie, trying to get in some oxygen.

"Now, Kathryn. There's no reason to get this upset," Dwayne interjected. "Andy didn't break anything. He's okay. You're okay. We're okay. Alright? So just calm down."

"Calm down?!" Kat pushed Vince against the wall again. "How do you expect me to calm down-"

Dwayne cut her off. "When this extended guest role at WWE-a role you didn't want to happen-is now over? And not at too high a price either."

Kat rammed Vince against the wall one last time before untangling her hand from his tie and turning to Dwayne. "That's just it though. It's not over."

Dwayne, Chris, and Show all looked at her with bewildered expressions on their face.

Vince regained his voice enough to say, "In the event that a guest host is injured, the contract with said host can and MUST be fulfilled by a replacement of equal status."

"Kathryn. No. Tell me that's not true," Dwayne said, eyes wide and head shaking.

Kat just looked away. "I'm the only one that has the training. I'm the only one with the time. I'm the only one with a reason. In the contract, I'm Andy's replacement."

**A/N- I know I promised this would be a fight chapter, but I thought this scene would be important in the progression of the plot. I pinky-promise though that you'll love the next chapter. It's Kathryn's first day as a wrestler. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N- As promised.**

Chapter 6: Welcome to the Jungle

"I AM NOT SOME CHEAP BROAD IN A WHOREHOUSE! IF YOU THINK THAT I'LL DRESS LIKE THIS-LIKE ONE OF YOUR DITSY DIVAS-YOU'RE WRONG VINCE!" It had been like this all morning: a shouting match between the Chairman and his newest employee. The cause over such a violent disagreement: apparel. Vince had been willing to compromise with Kat that if she wore some Diva clothing, she could fight the boys. Even if sex sells, Kat had been furious. Did that even make sense? Shouldn't she be covered up if she was going to get rough? Well, as long as she wasn't dressed like Rosa or the Bellas, Kat figured she'd manage. _I've brawled in leather pants; I doubt less clothing will slow me down_, Kat thought, trying to convince herself.

"Kathryn, be reasonable. It's black. You wanted that, didn't you? And it matches one of your partners who is very tall and very scary. And you look good. Please, just come out." Stephanie had been trying to get through to Kathryn. Vince had given up, Triple H had left after Kat threw a lamp at him, and Dwayne had enough brains to feign a migraine and not show up in the first place. A Hollywood teenager was still a teenager, and Stephanie had plenty of experience from her son to deal with Kathryn.

A lot of huffing and stomping and cursing came from the dressing room before Kat pushed her head out from behind the curtain and glared at Vince and Stephanie. Stephanie gave her a smile, and Kat stepped out. She was in black wrestling gear. Her top was tank top like with straps that crossed in the back and cut off just above her belly button. Her bottoms were typical Diva bottoms: short shorts that hugged her butt. The left short leg had a red fire design on the side, and the right was plain black. All over the skimpy outfit were designed red seams. Her wrestling boots were black and were like combat boots that stopped an inch below her knees. In other words, she looked like a mix between AJ and Kane-though she didn't know that.

Having decided it was safe to return, Triple H poked his head in the door and gave a cat-call whistle. "Hunter!" Stephanie turned to smack her husband on the arm.

Vince looked up from his cell phone. "Does this work for you, Ms. Kathryn?"

Kat turned to examine herself in the mirror. It wasn't horrible, but she was more covered up on stage. "I'd get more respect if I just dressed-"

Vince cut her off. "And I make more money if you dress like this so it's settled."

"Ignore him," Stephanie chimed. "You look hot. Now let's see if you can wrestle."

* * *

On the screen was Daniel Bryan, pacing and speaking into his phone. "Look Kane. I don't know where you are, but we have a match tonight. It's not Daniel Bryan vs. the Shield. It's Team Hell No vs. the Shield. I don't know why you'd leave like this-" There was someone speaking on the other end. "Home?!" Daniel screamed. "What do you mean you went home to look for another partner? You live in hell!" Daniel paused and then laughed. "Oh my God, Kane! You're from hell…Yes, I know you know that you're from hell, but you can get us another partner. What do you mean you already thought of that? Of course, you did. I just said it. Two monsters and-Hey! Hey! Get that camera outta here." Daniel shooed away the camera that was relaying him to the Titantron.

* * *

Kathryn was in her and Dwayne's locker room attempting to lace up her boots when there was a knock on the door. Kat stood up to greet the two Superstars she'd be working with. She smiled. "You must be Daniel and Kane." Having her cast removed that Friday, she put out her hand to Daniel who ignored it.

"Look here," Daniel sneered. "You may be from hell or whatever, but you're NOT a wrestler. You'll lose this for us." Kat rolled her eyes and just sat back down and began lacing up her other boot. "I don't know why Creative would think this is a good idea." Daniel was clearly talking to Kane who was just studying Kat. "It's basically a handicap match now. We haven't won with three wrestlers so how are we gonna win with just the two of us?" Kathryn, done with her boots, looked up to Kane raising her eyebrows.

"There are three of us, Daniel. Andy and Dwayne told us you can actually fight. Is that true?" Kane asked.

Before Kat could respond, Daniel yelled, "I got it! You're a girl right?" Kat looked to Kane. Should she be offended? "You can distract the Shield while Kane and I-the real wrestlers-win our first match against them! It's a perfect plan!" Daniel was now jumping up and down with excitement.

Kathryn, gritting her teeth, said, "How exactly, Daniel, am I supposed to distract them? Breathe fire? Pole dance?"

Before Daniel could respond with some more of his brilliant plan, Kane interrupted. "Daniel, c'mon, you're an underdog and you can fight. She's no different, and maybe we need someone new to fight against the Shield."

"I can't believe you're on her side! We're Team Hell No, She's not a part of our team!" Daniel was pulling his hair.

Before things could come to blows, Kat stepped between the two. "Why don't we compromise, okay? You don't hafta tag me in during the match, but I'll make sure that the rest of the Shield doesn't interfere with Kane. Okay? But Daniel, it won't be my fault if the Shield gets the pin on you…again." Daniel began to sputter. "You said you didn't need me so I'll stay out your business and work with Kane…He's much cuter anyways." Daniel looked disgusted, and Kane just laughed. "By the way, Kane, let's make a bet. If we win, I get a kiss from you."

"And if we lose?" Kane laughed out.

"You get a kiss from me." Kathryn laughed before pushing Team Hell No out the door. "C'mon. I think we're about to go out."

"Approaching the ring first, weighing in at a combined weight of 533 points, they are the Tag Team Champions, Team Hell No!" Kane and Daniel Bryan walked out with their belts. Kane raised his arms for his pyro while Daniel covered his ears. Before Lilian could announce their partner, the Shield's music hit. Lilian seemed shocked, but went on, "Making their way to the ring, weighing in at over 700 pounds, the Shield!"

The Shield stopped and circled the ring. Dean Ambrose motioned for a mic. "Team Hell No. Team Hell No. You had to go to hell to get a partner, did you? Well, you still won't defeat the Shield. We are unbeatable. We are invincible." By this time, all three members of the Shield were in the center of the ring while the referee was trying to contain Team Hell No to their corner. "We are the-"

_Pull the triggggggeeeeerrrrr_

_Shoot to thrill_

_Play to kill_

_Too many women with too many pills_

Flames shot down the aisle to the ring before a bigger bout of pyro went off around the ring. Kat stepped out from behind the guerilla. She _was_ nervous. This was much different than singing, but it was rather similar to walking down the runway…in a twisted sort of way. The crowd, however, was just as loud. Kathryn took a quick breath. She had missed this. The lights, the fans, the action. Not waiting for an invitation, Kathryn ran full speed down the walkway and slid into the ring. She had to act quickly; Dean was about to speak again and she couldn't afford to be dissed before the fighting even began. She plowed into Seth Rollins. Kane and Daniel pushed past the referee and went straight for Dean and Roman.

"Wow. This is a huge shock! Whatever I was expecting, Cole, it was not this. For all of you that just tuned in, we are watching some pre-match fighting between the Shield and Team Hell No with the proclaimed Queen of Hell, Kathryn!" Jerry was nearly screaming into his mic, trying to be heard over the roar of the crowd.

"She shouldn't be here, King. She's not a wrestler. It was one thing when Immortal Youth's Andy was teaming with Kane and Daniel Bryan. This, however, is a bad-"

"Look at that!" Jerry shouted. "She just clotheslined Seth Rollins over the top rope. Hahaha. The official is trying to push her back to the corner and get the actual match started." As the referee separated Team Hell No and the Shield, Jerry turned to Michael Cole. "What was that you were saying, Cole? Bad what?"

Cole just shook his head, replying, "Why don't we focus on the match and pray that this little girl doesn't get hurt."

Daniel and Seth were starting the match. Kane was quietly explaining what was going on as Kathryn had little-well actually no- in-ring experience. Kat nodded, keeping an eye on Dean and Roman. She caught Dean staring at her and gave a girly little wave.

Jerry was laughing. "Did you see that? Kathryn just waved across the ring to Dean Ambrose. AJ has nothing on this girl."

"I don't know how smart that was," Cole stated. "Dean looks infuriated and was just tagged in. She may be from hell, but can she actually wrestle?" Jerry was silent.

Dean had just clotheslined Daniel when Kat called his name, trying to buy time for Daniel. Dean stalked over, but the referee pushed Dean back to the center of the ring. Seth and Roman were yelling at Dean to turn around. Dean did and was rolled up by Daniel but managed to kick out at two. Daniel was about to start running the ropes, but Dean followed and clotheslined Daniel into the ropes. He pushed Daniel's arms around the ropes and delivered some punches to the gut. Dean ran the ropes and dropkicked Daniel in the gut. He threw Daniel against the mat and went for the pin. Daniel kicked out at two and tried to crawl to Kane and Kathryn. Dean dragged him back to the Shield's corner. He used his foot to hold the Submission Specialist on the ground and tagged in Roman.

"This looks no different from any other matches with the Shield, King."

"What does that mean?" Jerry asked.

Cole responded, "The Shield is dominating." Cole was observing the Shield deliver covert kicks to Daniel while the ref tried to pull Dean off and get Roman in. Jerry was observing Kathryn and Kane, calling to their partner.

The mic's caught on to Kathryn's screaming. "C'mon Daniel! Just get the hell up. They're not that smart and they're not punching you that hard. Get up and tag us in already." Roman German-suplexed Daniel, got up, and went over to Kathryn and Kane. He towered over Kathryn, and she jumped off the apron, pretending to be intimidated. The ref pushed Roman back toward the crouching Daniel. Daniel jumped on to Roman's shoulders, and the Big Samoan fell forward. Daniel leapt over and went for No! Lock. Roman was pulling himself toward the ropes, but Daniel had locked on in the center of the ring and Dean and Seth seemed far away. He looked like he was about to tap out when Seth jumped off the top rope and delivered a knee to the back of Daniel's head.

Seth was kicking Daniel before the ref got to five when Kat slid through the ropes and speared Seth through the ropes toward the commentators. Daniel and Roman tagged in their respective partners, and Kane and Dean got in the ring. Daniel and Roman were trying to recover, but Kat and Seth were still brawling outside the ring. The ref was trying to separate the two and keep an eye on the legal men. Kane was about to chokeslam Dean when he was speared by Roman all the way into Team Hell No's corner. The referee motioned that a tag was made between Daniel and Kane, and Daniel got in the ring to face Dean. Daniel backed Dean into the corner. Roman turned and saw Seth and Kathryn _still _brawling. The two were exchanging blows when Kathryn slammed his head into the steel steps. Roman jumped off the apron and ran to Seth but before he could make it, Kane was there. The ref was screaming at the non-legal men to get back to their corners, but no one was listening.

"The referee has lost control. The legal men are Dean and Daniel, but neither men seem to have the advantage. On the outside, it's Kane and Reigns and Kathryn and Rollins. You can say what you want, Cole, but that girl can fight. She's been bringing it to Rollins since the match started. Neither have been in the ring together, but they sure are battling it out." Jerry and Cole were so concentrated on the mess around the ring, they barely caught Dean's low-blow to Daniel. Having seen nothing, the ref refocused on the in-ring action and caught on as Dean went for his headlock driver and went for the pin. Neither Kane nor Kathryn could get to Daniel as they were busy dealing with the other two Shield members, who seemed to have found their second winds. Seth rammed Kat's head into the steel pole and was about to go help Roman finish up with Kane when Kathryn ran behind him and performed a Stunner.

She heard the bell ring and looked to the ring. Dean was getting up from the pin and staring straight at her. Kat quickly surmised that she and Team Hell No had lost and pulled herself onto the apron, determined to get in a punch or two. Dean kicked away Daniel, and Kat warily slid through the ropes and into the ring. Before they could meet, Roman pulled Dean's arm back, whispering, "Next time. Seth's hurt." Dean wanted to dole out justice to Kathryn, but he couldn't let his team seem un-united like Team Hell No. As the two men slid out of the ring, Kathryn kneeled to check on Bryan. Kane was rousing from Roman's spear just in time to see Seth being helped over the barricade and the Shield walking back through the crowd. Kathryn knew she had to act fast if she wanted to come off on top. She saw a mic on the ground near where the Shield had jumped over and went for it. Diving through the ropes, she grabbed the mic and was straddled over the barricade before Kane grabbed her by the waist.

"Ambrose. Rollins. Reigns. Oh boys, you may have got away this time, but it's just the beginning." The Shield turned around. "You made this very personal, and I won't rest until you're all in the hospital…or in a casket."

Kane was pulling Kathryn off the barricade when Dean came down a few steps, laughed, shook his head, and turned back around to Seth and Roman. "That's right, Dean. Walk away. Because next time, when you _lose_ to me, you won't be able to."

**A/N- Kat's theme song is "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC. Her wrestling gear is shaped as a mix between AJ and Eve but is the same pattern and design as Kane's. I got the idea from when AJ dressed up as Kane, but I thought this was cuter. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed. I'm not great at fight scenes, but they're my favorite parts to read so I hope it wasn't too bad. Reviews are appreciated. **


	8. You Shook Me All Night Long

**A/N-Just some fluff and some mystery. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 7: You Shook Me All Night Long

Kat woke up to soft kisses being pressed along her neck and back. She smiled and snuggled closer to Dwayne. "Morning Mrs. Johnson," Dwayne said sweetly.

Kat peered over her shoulder before returning, "Morning Mr. Johnson."

Although their wedding was a few weeks away, the couple couldn't help but refer to each other as husband and wife. Dwayne laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Kat giggled and pulled the sheets around them tighter. The two were tangled in the sheets when there was a hard knock on the door. Dwayne groaned. "And we just started."

"What?" Kat questioned. "You forgot last night that quickly?"

Dwayne smiled. "You were so loud how could I forget?" Kat smacked his arm playfully. She detangled herself from the sheets - and Dwayne's hold - and donned a long black robe. Another knock shook the door as Kat pulled the silk rope tighter around her waist. Dwayne now slid out of bed and began searching the floor for the boxers he had so hastily discarded last night.

Kat approached the door and peered through the peephole - well, attempted to since Kat was pretty short. She opened the door and leaned against it suggestively. "Why Roman. Don't you know the time?" Kat drawled as she took in the lone Roman Reigns.

Roman didn't acknowledge her greeting. "Where's Dwayne?" he replied harshly.

Before she could respond, Dwayne called from the bedroom, "Kitten, if you're flirting with the hotel staff again, there'll be a repeat of last night when I span-" Dwayne cut off when he saw who was at the door.

Kat looked over her shoulder. "You're gonna what Dwayne? What was that?" Kat called over cheekily.

Dwayne growled. "Never mind." Kat looked at him curiously. What was with the sudden mood-change? Dwayne fake-laughed and gently pushed Kat back in the room. "Why don't you go back to bed? I'll be right there." Kat hesitated but agreed.

Dwayne shut the door and turned to Roman. Roman pounced on Dwayne. "You can't keep this secret forever. The way those girls talk the whole locker room will find out soon enough."

Dwayne shook his head. "I've got everything under control. She'll never know unless _you_ tell her."

Roman raked his hand through his hair. "Dwayne, man! What you're doing is going to kill that girl. If she finds out that someone knew and didn't tell her, she'll go ballistic on us. And she'll find out! Kane and I aren't the only ones who know! Why won't you just be honest and tell her?"

Dwayne grabbed his younger cousin's arm. "I said everything is fine. You will not ruin this for me. What Kathryn doesn't know won't hurt her."

Roman flexed his muscle, popping Dwayne's hand open. "If she asks, I'm not gonna cover for you." Roman turned to leave.

"Roman-" Dwayne started.

"You're on your own." The younger Samoan called back, disappearing down the hallway.

Dwayne shook his head and returned to his room, his fiancé, and his lies.


	9. Skyfall

**A/N- It's MITB, and I've barely reached Wrestlemania...I'll catch up eventually. **

Chapter 8: Skyfall

Kat was in Team Hell No's locker room changing into her wrestling gear. She leaned back against the lockers, hands trembling. She pinched the bridge of her nose; tears would not betray her. She had been doing this same routine for a month now. Wrestling on Mondays and Tuesdays, wedding planning on Wednesdays and Thursdays, spending the remainder of the week travelling to wherever Dwayne was. Through it all, she had been faking it. Hands on her knees, she breathed out slowly. It was that time with Dwayne that was wearing her down. Every day on tour, she had longed to see Dwayne and never be away from him again. Now, she lived for Raw and Smackdown - she lived for any excuse to be away from him. The entire roster was oblivious to her pain - pain caused by Dwayne and his actions. He constantly called, demanding to know where she was and when she was getting home. When she did get home, they would fight for hours. Long gone were the days spent wrapped in the sheets together, whispering sweet-nothings, dreaming of the future. She was miserable, and no one knew. And no one could save her.

"Kathryn?" She turned around to see Chris. She contorted her face in what she hoped would pass as a smile. Chris opened his mouth to say something, then changing his mind, closed it. He stepped forward and started, "Now remember, Heath's a pretty decent wrestler, but he gets distracted pretty easily. The rest of 3M-Bogus might try something when the ref isn't looking. Watch for Drew; he has a nasty kick. Jinder is more of a visual distraction. And be alert after the match. I'm sure they'll try something." A crew member popped in and told Kathryn to be at the guerilla in two minutes. Chris patted her back. "Show 3MBalogne who the real rock stars are!" Kat laughed and made her way to the guerilla.

She clenched her fists a few times, psyching herself to go out and put on a good show. Someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned around to see John Cena. She couldn't help but look around the room for Dwayne; Dwayne had always been possessive, but he had gotten worse around John when he found out John was challenging him for the WWE title. Dwayne wouldn't stand for Kathryn consorting with the enemy. Sure Dwayne wasn't near the guerilla, Kat smiled at John and drawled, "What can I do for ya, Superman?"

John laughed before holding out something to her. She looked down. It was one of his signature wrist bands. This one was black and yellow and seemed a little worn. "It's my lucky one. I meant to give it to you before your first match, but…Well, I figured you could still use it. Maybe to prevent 3MB from rubbing off on you." He smiled cheekily.

"Why thank you, John. I could use all the luck I can get." Kat knew she would pay the price for it later, but she could use the luck and John was sweet. _Dwayne deserves this. Let him see that he can't control who I talk to_, Kat thought bitterly. She slipped it onto her wrist, covering one of her tattoos. She wasn't covered like Punk or even like Dwayne. Kat had two tattoos. One wrapped around her left wrist and was the three names of her deceased family. The other wrapped around her right wrist and was the three names of her bandmates. John's wristband covered her bandmates' names as she could never cover her family.

"You're on in 5!" screamed a producer. Kat nodded to John and went to the curtain.

_Pull the trigggggggeeeerrrrr_

Flames shot down the ramp and exploded around the ring, where 3MB stood waiting.

_Shoot to thrill. Play to kill. Too many women with too many pills._

Kat ran out, backflipping down the ramp. She stopped halfway, holding her hand to her ear, and the crowd on that side yelled even louder. Kat laughed, smiling for the first time in days. She pulled herself onto the apron. With her back to the ropes - and 3MB - she held up the rock-on sign and flipped over the ropes and spun to face Heath. 3MB were shouting at Kat, but she ignored them. Deciding she deserved some fun, Kat mimicked their bad air-guitar/-sitar, laughed, and went over to her corner.

The ref rang for the bell, and the match was on its way.

"We are six days away from Wrestlemania, and everyone is looking to dominate the last Raw before we reach the 'grandest stage of them all'," Jerry Lawler spoke into his mic.

"Everyone is looking to make their mark, even these three dummies," JBL continued.

Heath was trying to push Kat back into a corner, but Kat kept dodging him. Jinder and Drew were circling the ring, ready to pounce when the referee wasn't looking. Heath swept Kat's knees from under her, and she fell on her back. He continued his assault, not-to-lightly punching her skull. Kat crossed her arms over her face, but Heath managed to land a good blow to the temple. He went for the cover, but she kicked out before the ref even began the three-count. Heath backed up, faced the crowd, and did his little hip-jive number only to be met by a chorus of boos. Using the distraction, Kat ascended to the top rope. Heath turned around, expecting Kat to still be on the ground. Instead, his chin was met by Kat's boots in a missile dropkick. He fell to the mat. Kat went for the cover, but Heath kicked out at two.

Then, Jinder and Drew jumped on to the apron, distracting the referee. Heath twisted Kat's arm, held it over his shoulder, and pulled it down sharply. Kat wretched away her shoulder and kicked Heath in the gut. Heath came back with a clothesline and went for the pin. Kat kicked out at two. She rolled away to regroup. By the time she got up, Heath was charging her. She gave him a roundhouse kick to his left temple before reversing and round-housing his right temple. Heath stumbled back, but Kat pulled him forward. She used his shoulder as a lift and pushed herself off the ground. Mid-air, Kat twisted so her right knee landed on the back of Heath's neck while her left knee caught him right under the chin. She snapped her legs shut in a sort of bent scissor kick. Stunned, Heath fell back. Kat pulled her leg from underneath Heath, rolled onto his stomach, picked up the outside leg, and went for the lateral pin. _One-two-three!_

_Shoot to thrill. Play to kill. Too many women with too many pills. _

"And another victory by Kathryn. That Dragon Bite always gets the pin," Jerry said, cheering. JBL and Cole looked disgruntled.

"Well, let's see what the rest of 3MB has to say," said Cole.

The ref held up her hand in victory, but Kat knew the fight wasn't over. Jinder and Drew jumped up onto the apron, intent on avenging their fallen bandmate. Kat cartwheeled to Drew, crossed her ankles around his neck, and let herself fall on her back. His neck bounced off the tope rope and he fell off the apron. Jinder had pulled out Heath from the ring, and the two were debating whether or not to get back in. Kat didn't give them a choice. She ran to the ropes by the commentators. Using the momentum, she rushed forward and suicide-dived into Jinder and Heath. She rolled out and took a few steps up the ramp.

Kat waved the rock-on sign and continued to walk backward up the ramp. She didn't bother watching over her shoulder. The Shield hadn't bothered her, Kane, or Daniel Bryan; they were focusing on their Wrestlemania match with Randy Orton, Sheamus, and the Big Show. Team Hell No were defending their titles against Dolph Ziggler and Big E. AJ would be lurking around the ring, waiting to distract the referee, but Kat was there to prevent any of the alleged crazy chic's distractions.

Kat made it to the top of the ramp before turning around and walked through the guerilla. Kane and Daniel were waiting for her. Kat held open her arms and hugged the two unhappy Superstars. "I can't stand being even a match away from you guys." Kane awkwardly patted her head while Daniel growled. Kat let go, grabbed each of their hands, and held them to her heart. "I'm so glad to see you feel the same way," Kat continued, faking sincerity. Daniel shook his head before walking away. Kathryn and Kane watched him go. Kane let go of Kat's hand.

"Hey, Kathryn, can we talk for a sec?" Kane asked seriously.

Kat nodded, following Kane a few steps, before someone called out to her. "There's my baby! Off another win! Come give me a kiss!" Kat spun to see Dwayne standing with his arms open. He had been playing this game with her. In public, he'd put on this sweetheart front; however, at home, he'd be anything but. Kat inwardly shook her head. She didn't want to cause a scene and let on to any problems. She turned back toward Kane. "Can it wait?" The Big Red Machine was about to say no when Dwayne scowled and began to approach them. Not wanting to make it worse for her, Kane nodded and walked away. Kat watched him go, wondering what he had wanted to say. She shrugged it off, preparing her mask of joy to greet Dwayne.

Kat kept telling herself this rift would heal over once she and Dwayne were married. It was a normal phase of fighting. Wedding stress. Work. Kat was hoping - praying - it was just a phase. In two weeks, it would be over, and she could have the life she had always dreamed of with Dwayne. Kat ignored those nagging doubts - and her gut- and turned back toward Dwayne. "Hi doll!"


	10. The Truth Will Come Out

**A/N- AJ's _still_ Diva's Champ?! Well, at least Dolph might break up with her tonight. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I only own my own character and plot.**

Chapter 9: The Truth Will Come Out

It was the Smackdown before Wrestlemania, and backstage was chaos. Chris Jericho and Big Show, however, were not frenzied for the same reason as the rest of the roster. The two had been sleuthing around the locker room, but they still hadn't found out what the Rock was hiding. They just knew it all went back to Kane, but neither could elicit the truth from the Devil's Favorite Demon.

Kathryn, meanwhile, was unaware of their worries; she was more focused on making it to the altar. She was glad she was only playing a supporting role to Team Hell No at Wrestlemania. She didn't think she could handle having to fight the Shield. Her wedding was in less than two weeks as it was the Sunday after Wrestlemania.

Kat and Daniel were in Team Hell No's locker room discussing strategy for Sunday when the door blew open. Startled, both looked to see Kane smiling and laughing with a man that could have been his brother. Kane turned to see the two underdogs and immediately quieted down. "Oh Daniel. Kat. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Kane stepped away from the door and went to his bags. Daniel and Kat were like little kids, elbowing and smacking each other with excitement.

"Don't you know who that is Kathryn?" Daniel screamed, jumping up and down.

Standing behind Kathryn, Kane said, "Guys, this is Mark."

"I know who it is!" Daniel said with excitement. He had seen the Undertaker plenty of times, but he had never got a personal introduction like this.

"Ummm…You're hotter older brother?" Kat guessed, tilting her head back to smile at Kane. Kane glared. "You know I'm kidding. There's no one else for me but you." Kane shook his head and pushed her forward.

Kat stumbled up to Mark, pushing hair out of her face. "I'm Kathryn," she said, holding out her hand.

Mark studied her and shook her hand gently only to be met by a strong grip. "I'm Mark. You must be Dwayne's wife." He had a deep Texas accent that Kat couldn't help but find attractive.

Daniel took the opportunity to shove Kat to the floor. "Almost. Almost wife. I'm Daniel, the Tag Team Champions," Daniel interjected. Mark didn't respond, and Daniel slinked back to his corner and his title.

Kane was helping Kathryn up. "Oh Kane! My savior!" Kathryn drawled, clinging to him. Kane growled, but Kat just buried her face in his side. Kane looked at his storyline-half-brother, who just smirked. A crew member popped in and told Kat that the Rock was looking for her. Kat groaned and pulled herself away from Kane. She reached up - standing on her tip toes - and caressed Kane's face. "Until we meet again, my love." Kane gently smacked away her hand as Daniel tried to contain his laughter and Mark tried not to smile. Kat turned back to Mark. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mark," she said, nodding. Before he could respond, someone began shouting Kat's name. She saluted the trio and made her way out the door.

Daniel stood. "I'm going to catering. Do you want anything?" Kane and Mark shook their respective heads as Daniel left.

Kane sighed and sat on one of the benches. Mark leaned against the door. "She's a sweet girl," Mark said slowly.

Kane sighed and unbuckled his mask. He rubbed his eyes. "I know. I don't know what to do though. I don't want to hurt her."

Mark went to one of his oldest and best friends. "You need to tell her, Kane. If you don't tell her soon, she'll find out from someone else. Someone who might not care about her. Someone who might be trying to hurt her."

Kane shook his head. "We've known Dwayne for so-"

Mark cut him off. "We've had plenty of time to get to know Dwayne, and we know what he's like. Do you really want that girl - that _girl_ - to end up with him? I don't think she deserves that, and I know you don't think so either."

Kane gripped Mark's shoulder in a silent thank you. He was determined now to tell Kat the truth, to prevent a marriage, and to save a young girl's heart.

**A/N- Next is Wrestlemania, and it will be EXPLOSIVE to say the least. It might be a two-part; it might not. Keep calm and keep reading.**


	11. WrestleMania

**A/N-Prepare yourselves. Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Chapter 10: WrestleMania

Kathryn was watching Big E drop Kane onto his knee over and over again, but her mind was far from the match. Kane had pulled her to the side just before they came out to reveal what he had seen. He apologized, saying he wanted to tell her sooner but didn't know how to approach her. When she refused to believe him, he admitted that he had several damning photos. As she leafed through them, her hands began to tremble - tremble with rage and sadness. Kane tried to hug her, but she would have none of that. She gave them a stiff smile and walked away as if nothing had happened. On the inside, Kat's brain was raging, her heart breaking, and her soul shattering. Kat had no time to cope with the news; she had no idea how to cope with what Kane told her. Kat had blinked away unshed tears. If there was one thing she wouldn't do, she wouldn't cry. After her parents and sister's funeral, Kat had wiped away the last of her tears and promised herself she'd never cry again as nothing worse could happen to her.

Looking around, Kat realized the cameras were focused on her; she smiled and began cheering for Kane. Dolph had him cornered, unafraid to get in the ring now that Kane was down. Dolph managed to connect with a ZigZag and went for the pin. Kat and Daniel were screaming to Kane. Daniel went in and broke it up before the ref reached three. AJ was screaming and ripping her hair. Kat watched on curiously as Dolph crawled to AJ, motioning for the briefcase. _I don't think so_, Kat thought evilly. AJ jumped onto the apron in order to distract the referee as Dolph swung the briefcase at Kane. Kat speared AJ into the pole. AJ's back connected with the pole and she fell to the ground. Dolph had missed with the briefcase, and it slid out of the ring. Kat watched as Kane chokeslammed Dolph, and she knew they had it won. Kane tagged in Daniel and kicked Big E off the apron as Kat mad her way over to the timekeeper's area ready to grab the titles. Daniel ascended to the top rope and went for a what JBL called a 'Flying Goat'. He connected and went for the pin. _ One-two-three!_

The crowd erupted as Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries" exploded through Metlife. Big E was still on the ground and AJ was kneeling next to Dolph outside the ring as Kat brought Kane and Daniel their titles. Kat handed them the Tag Team Titles, and the entire WWE universe was shocked when the dysfunctional duo hugged each other and clapped each other on the back. Kat was smiling proudly and clapping loudly. Daniel and Kane turned to Kat and pulled her into a group hug. Kat laughed and stood back.

"Daniel is walking out this year with a title!" cheered Jerry.

"Yes he is-what is going on in the ring?! What are we watching?!" JBL screamed.

In the ring, Kat was about to step out of the group hug when Kane roughly grabbed her face. The Devil's Favorite Demon could not explain what happened - or why it happened - when he pressed his lips to Kat's for a celebratory kiss. He let go of her face, and Kat stumbled back in shock. Daniel looked angrily at Kane before shoving the monster away and grabbing Kat. Daniel's beard scratched Kat's face as he pulled her in for a big goat kiss! He let go of her and started his "Yes!" chant. Kat looked between the two, eyes wide. She raised a hand to her lips, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"It is a celebration in there!" laughed Cole.

"I wish I was celebrating!" joked Jerry.

Kat was shocked, but she couldn't help but laugh. She slid in between the champions and raised their hands in victory. All feelings of depression over Dwayne were gone as Kat stood amidst her celebrating partners and a cheering crowd . Team Hell No and Kat slid out of the ropes as AJ and Dolph gathered up Big E from where he had fallen. Smiling at each other, the three made their way up the ramp, oblivious to the fact that AJ was glaring daggers into them and had grabbed a mic.

"You stupid, stupid bitch!" AJ screamed into the microphone, ignoring the PG rules that dictated WWE today. "You might have won this fight, but I won't let you win the war!" Team Hell No and Kat exchanged looks. What war? Dolph and Big E were just standing behind AJ confused. They hadn't planned any of this. Kat felt a pit in her stomach form. _ What the hell is AJ talking about?!_ Kat was forcing herself to breathe. She was afraid - for the first time in a long time, she was afraid - afraid of what AJ was saying. "I was all ready to walk out with those titles around Ziggy and Big E's waist, but if they didn't win, I wanted you to suffer! I wanted you to realize that we're the same! We're both women who have gone through man after man, and just when we think we've found The One, he ruins us! He destroys us! Hahahaha! The only difference is that I win! I am better than you in the ring...and in bed! Just ask your fiance. " Daniel looked to Kat in bewilderment. Kat's gut wrenched. Her smiling eyes were replaced by a cold, dead gaze. Kane had a massive paw on Kat's shoulder. She was trembling, and Kane was attempting to hold her up without making it obvious to the cameras. "I bet you like my sloppy seconds because you're a sloppy second yourself!" AJ screamed. Kat felt like she was going to through up. She was clutching Kane's hand, knowing what was about to come would make her through up. AJ laughed maniacally before screaming, "Behold!"

For Kathryn, it was like time had slowed down and seconds felt like minutes. The arena was nearly silent as everyone faced the Titantron. Kat swallowed. She pushed away Kane's hand and turned around. Her eyes rose to the screen.

It was Dwayne.

In bed.

With AJ Lee.


	12. WrestleMania (II)

It was one thing to know the love of your life cheated on you; it was another for everyone else to know it. _Do not cry! Do not cry!_ Kat's heart was pounding. She was blinking furiously, trying to blink away the tears. _I will not let her have this. I will not let Dwayne have this._ Kat felt like her heart was about to explode. She had to get away. She again pushed away Kane and Daniel. Still staring at the Titantron, Kat walked up the ramp, trying her hardest not to run like the beaten dog she felt like. She couldn't hear AJ laughing. She couldn't hear the crowd booing. She couldn't hear Kane and Daniel calling to her. All Kat heard was Dwayne telling her 'I love you'. _It was all a lie_, Kat sobbed._ It was all a lie._

Kat rushed through the guerilla. She had never lost control of her emotions. She prided herself on always putting up a good - albiet, fake - front. She never let anyone in. Never let them know how she really felt. Never…until she met Dwayne. This betrayal was ripping through her soul. This betrayal was destroying her world. This betrayal was making her lose control. A group of computer techs were staring at her. Kat started toward them. They scampered away as Kat shoved all their monitors to the floor, kicked away the chairs, and flipped over the table. It didn't help. Kat moved onto to the next set of monitors, smashing in the computers and kicking in the tables. _Not enough! Not enough!_ Kat kept going until all the computers were nothing but shards of glass and plastic pieces. All the chairs were dented or smashed in. Nearly all the tables had broken legs or were splintered.

By this time, the entire roster and management had arrived at the guerilla. Dwayne ran to her dressed in his wrestling gear. "Kathryn! Please stop! Don't do this! Please!" Kat turned away from him, gripping a chair with one of her bloodied fist. Both her hands were covered in scratches and blood. Shards of glass from the computers were jutting out. "I'm so sorry! Kathryn, please! It was nothing! I'm sorry!" Dwayne sank to his knees. Tears welled up in his brown eyes. Kat looked over her shoulder. "I'm sorry baby! I'm so sorry! You know I would never hurt you!" Kat turned to face him. Kane, Undertaker, Chris, Show, Punk, the Shield all watched on with the rest of the roster and crew, but Kat didn't see them. She stormed over to Dwayne. Still on his knees, Dwayne made a desperate grab for her hand, the one with the ring on it. "Baby! Please!" He was kissing her hand and holding it to his face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! I was going to tell you! I'm sorry!" Dwayne begged. Kat took a step back from him, her left hand still in his grasp. Dwayne glanced up and was backhanded by Kat. Dwayne reeled back from the impact. The glass embedded in the back of her hand sliced Dwayne's cheek.

Dwayne was in shock. His fiance had never shown anger like this. He stood shaking. "Kathryn! Please. It was one time. It was a mistake. I swear. Please. We can work this out! You just need some time to think and calm down. There's no need to have a fit. Just breathe. Calm down, baby." Dwayne towered over her, but there was no doubt that he was afraid of Kat. Kat shook her head, disgusted. She turned to walk away, but Dwayne caught her arm and pulled her back. Tightening his grip, he pleaded, "We're getting married in a week. We can work this out! C'mon. Don't make a scene." Kat looked him dead in the eye. There was no emotion in her gaze. No pain, no sadness, no anger. Kat pulled her arm from Dwayne's grip and pushed past him.

The curtain of wrestlers parted as Kat stormed past them. She was nearly gone when Dwayne called out, "Fine. Embarrass me and yourself. Disappoint the guests and our family. I bet your parents would be-"

He was cut off. Kat rushed back, leaped, and slid him onto one of the last unbroken tables, her hands were gripping his neck. Her rage blinding her to the fact that she was killing Dwayne. Dwayne was sputtering unable to breathe, but Kat didn't loosen her hold. She leaned him all the way back onto the table and straddled his legs. Kat bared her teeth, snarling. "Finish that sentence. I fucking dare you to." Kat slid off slowly. Dwayne clutched his neck, trying to recover from being strangled.

Kat pulled off her engagement ring and threw it to Dwayne's feet. Dwayne looked at it, then at her. He mouthed no, but Kat was over it. "Kick rocks," she growled. "We're done."

**A/N- Shocked? **


End file.
